mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 5
Members *Gylian, Goliath Paladin *Eriden Stryd, Human Ranger *Ash Greyborn, Genasi Ranger *Misdir, Elven Ranger *Herb the Druid Timeline Day 6 and 7 of the campaign. The Adventure We begin our session deep in the sewers of Pashin. After a short rest, the party heads on. Ash finds himself drawn to a large room. The rest of the party wants to avoid the visible spider webs, but Ash pushed on. Moving into the room, he was attacked by three wolf spiders, and instantly dropped. Herb set the webs aflame, and Gylian ran in to save Ash. A spider ate part of his wrist off, and he passed out. Ash got hit again, and dropped, unconscious into the water. With the fire growing larger, the party battled on. The ceiling began to collapse, and many spiders were crushed. Ash managed to find an egg, and concealed it in his pouch. After clearing out the spider lair, the party heads to the east. There, they come across a large chamber of 4 foot rodents. The capybara. One of them gouges out Gylian's left eye. The party finds the remains of a hapless adventurer, and decides to leave the animals alone. Herb manages to snag a capybara with Animal Friendship, and it follows the party. Moving further in to the sewers, the party came upon what they though was a band of Gully Dwarves. Ash soon realizes that they are goblins and a fight ensues. Eriden hit the leader with a huge hit, bringing colossus slayer and hunter's mark to bear. Then gets nailed by the enemy and drops. Misdir drops, and the fight looked perilous. The leader finally drops dead, and the injured are stabilized. We end our session in the subterranean elf colony: : With a silent whisper, a portion of the stonewall swings in revealing a long, narrow passageway that leads to a set of stairs. The stairs lead down, deeper into the earth. The stairs continue for about ﬁfty feet, opening into an enormous room that seems to have been carved out of the earth hundreds of years ago. Soft radiance, apparently from small dancing globes of light, creates the illusion that the ceiling high overhead is a starlit sky. : Instantly, the people who have taken up residence in this ancient chamber note your presence. As swift and soft as the night wind, word spreads through the press of bodies, through the tiny city of tents and lean-tos that have been arranged in the chamber. Weapons glint in the soft light from above like ﬁreﬂies in the dark. : A tall, slender ﬁgure separates from the crowd, gliding forward without apparent effort. Shrouded in white gossamer robes, her silver-white hair a nimbus that tumbles down her bared ivory shoulders, this woman seems more a spirit than a creature of ﬂesh and blood. Pale blue eyes openly gaze at you, and though the elven woman’s face is that of a young woman in the bloom of youth, her eyes hold a sadness and depth that belies her apparent years. : “Greetings,” she murmurs softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she draws to a halt a few feet away from you. “I am the Lady Shaylin Moonborn of House Mystic. It was I who called you.” A small, bitter smile brieﬂy crosses her face, an expression that seems unnatural upon her beautiful features. She turns slightly, her slender hand rising slowly to indicate the rest of the chamber, and the gathered elves huddling together, all eyes upon you. : “Welcome to our humble home.” She gazes back at you once more with pain-ﬁlled eyes as she nods her head, “Please, you must be tired. Follow me, I will show you someplace you can rest and I will answer your questions.” : Later in the evening, you reach a good-sized tent, the delicate silk stained by exposure to the sewers. Tears in the fabric have been carefully mended, giving the tent an odd sort of dignity. Brushing aside a panel, Shaylin invites you into the tent, quietly following. :The interior of the tent is simple and sparse. It is illuminated by a flickering flame sitting in the center of the tent. The flame gives off a little heat and light but there is no smoke. A small chest lies off to one side with a leather backpack leaning against it. A small bedroll is neatly rolled up and set atop of a pillow. The delicate smell of crushed jasmine fills the tent, a welcome reprieve from the fumes of the sewage and waste. :Inviting you to sit down, Shaylin's fair cheeks are brushed with a crimson hue and her gaze lowers as she softly admits, "I am sorry that I cannot show you true hospitality while you are here, but I'm afraid what little we have is carefully rationed." Shaking her head, she gracefully sinks to the ground, tucking her legs beneath her as she con-templates you one by one. :"You are wondering why I summoned you here, are you not?" Shaylin tilts her head, patiently waiting for your answer before she continues. "It is because I have seen..." Now a tiny furrow appears between her eyebrows. "I have been having dreams for the past few nights, dreams that are most disturbing to me. I wake shivering and filled with dread, but the details of the dream escape me as smoke escapes flame." She sighs softly, looking down at the glowing fire for a few moments before she continues. "All I have been able to remember is that it involves you. All of you." She looks up, piercing you with her gaze. :Suddenly, her eyes go distant, color draining from the two orbs until they seem a pure, solid white. Her voice falls into a sing-song pattern as she murmurs, "There is a pattern, you cannot see. Instead you must set your spirit free. Take the key to the shattered ruins, through the sands and over the dunes. Seek the answers in the sands of time, search your souls and find the sign." : With a shudder, the elven woman's head snaps up and she draws in a long, harsh breath, only to end up coughing violently. Wearily rising to her feet, she looks at you all once again. :"I am tired and must rest soon. Please, rest for now and we shall speak later?' XP 1500 XP total 300 XP each (Total campaign XP per player: 2,038) Loot *320 cp *230 sp *98 gp *11 pp *2 masterwork daggers *Potion of resist energy (fire) *Potion of endure elements (cold) *Potion of mage armor *Masterwork greatsword